Chocolate Treats
by SaiyanLelouchReborn
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe where Lelouch and Nunnally are living normal lives in which Lelouch is the younger sibling and Nunnally is the older. Rated M for matured content.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHERE LELOUCH AND NUNNALLY ARE LIVING NORMAL LIVES IN WHICH LELOUCH IS THE YOUNGER SIBLING AND NUNNALLY IS THE OLDER. CODE GEASS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT BELONGS TO GORO TANGUICHI AND ICHIRO OKOUCHI. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!_

**WARNING****:**_**RATED M FOR MINOR INCEST. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE INCEST, DON'T READ!**_

Great it was already starting and it wasn't even 3 PM yet. Lelouch reluctantly walked to the couch where his sister was vegging. He looked up at her. Lelouch had to admit she was pretty. It made him feel funny at times when he saw her coming out of the bathroom or going to be in just panties and a T-shirt. At times he discovered that his dick would point up and become hard, he just couldn't figure why.

"What do you want?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, I figured in the past I have always made you do nothing but housework and no reward. So I figured if you put the dishes away while I vacuum in here, we will play any game you'd like afterwards. You like that?"

"Sure, I guess so." Lelouch didn't know a game he could play with his sister, but he decided to agree since she had never been this nice to walked to the kitchen where a mountain of dirty dishes awaited him to be cleaned. He set to work scrubbing off the caked on grease and food. When he finished he went to the living room to report to his sister.

She was bending under the sofa vacuuming when he entered. Lelouch almost said something but he stopped and stared at his sister's ass. He and his friends had always made jokes about butts at school but never wanted to touch one. He noticed the familiar twitch in his crotch.

"Why are you doing that now?" Lelouch said to his crotch.

His sister mistook the question to be directed at her. "Because it needs to be vacuumed under the couch. It's dirty."

Lelouch snapped to attention and realized the dumb luck he had received. "Um, all the dishes are done."

Nunnally looked up at him in disbelief. "Already? Wow, neither Mom nor I can do them that fast. Ok wait in the kitchen."

Lelouch walked to the kitchen and waited on a chair.

His sister arrived a couple minutes later with a little sweat on her forehead.

Lelouch awaited her at the kitchen table.

She sat down across from him."So what game do you want to play?" she asked.

"I can't think of anything," Lelouch replied. There just wasn't a game he could think to play with his older sister.

"Oh come on now make up one."

Lelouch looked around the kitchen searching for some means of instant fun. He saw some fruit on the counter."How about a food guessing game?" he suggested.

"Ok how do you play?"

Lelouch thought quickly. "One of us closes our eyes and we put something in each other's mouths. You have three chances to guess what you are eating. If you can't guess it then you have to eat it all."

"Ok sounds good, I'll go first." Lelouch closed his eyes and opened his mouth. A few seconds later he tasted something very sweet on his tongue."A grape?" He asked.

Nunnally looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah how did you know? Were you peeking?"

"Of course not, Nunnally! You know I like grapes. My turn!"

With that Nunnally sat down in her chair, closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Lelouch looked around the room and saw some strawberries. He picked one up and placed in her mouth.

She sucked on it for a second. "A cherry?"

"Nope."

"A strawberry?"

"Yeah, you were on strike two, sis." Lelouch had thought how his sister had sucked on the strawberry. It made him funny and once again an intruder in his pants took form. He tried to hide it while they continued the game. Each piece of food got harder to recognize. He had almost failed to guess a piece of cantaloupe. It came to his turn again. He could not, however, find anything that he could put in his sister's mouth. He looked at his crotch. His dick was still pointing up. He wanted to trick her and disguise his dick. He looked in the refrigerator and found some chocolate syrup. He unzipped his pants and carefully covered his dick in chocolate.

"Are you there? Next!" his sister called out.

"Ok I'm ready."Lelouch got onto the table and positioned himself over his sister's mouth. He slowly lowered his dick into her mouth.

As soon as his tip hit her tongue, she enveloped his entire dick and started sucking at it.

Lelouch couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mmmmith toculate cobered (It's chocolate covered)?"

"Yep."

"Ith it uh toculate cobered bamama (Is it a chocolate covered banana)?"

"Nope, no close."

"Toculate cobered strubewy (Chocolate covered strawberry)?"

"Uh huh, keep guessing."

She kept sucking and scrunching her brow in deep concentration. She sucked long and hard.

Lelouch started getting scared because he all of a sudden felt like he had to pee. He didn't want to pee in his sister's mouth.

"Uh Nunnally can you stop real quick? I gotta pee."

Nunnally without knowing her brother's dick was in her mouth responded. "Not yet, I think I know what it is. But I can't place it."

"Please Nunnally I gotta go!"

"Almost got it!"

At that moment, Lelouch felt his dick convulse and felt something, what he thought to be pee, come out of his dick.

His sister had a confused look on her face. "Ith it uh toculate cobered donub wid cweam fiwing (Is it a chocolate covered donut with cream filling)?"

When she spoke, Lelouch could see something white around her lips. "Um, No guess you gotta eat it."

With that Nunnally took in his entire dick and sucked hard. She began biting his dick, which made Lelouch feel both pleasured and uncomfortable. When all the chocolate and cum was gone, Lelouch quickly took out his dick and got off the table before his sister opened her eyes.

She swallowed the rest of what was in her mouth and looked at him."It tasted good whatever it was. Was it a Popsicle? I bet it was, wasn't it?"

Lelouch thought for a moment and said, "Yeah! You're right it was! A Popsicle!


End file.
